


The Learning Curve

by Kendrene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Nicole, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of past abuse, Omega!Waverly, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Nicole takes in the collection of toys neatly laid out on the bed and her eyes widen.“Didn’t you go just a little overboard with this?” Her first mistake was to leave Waverly to shop online unsupervised, but Nicole has to admit that she’s intrigued and – to be completely honest – more than a little aroused by Waverly’s enthusiasm.“They had a Black Friday sale going on.” Waverly says, somewhat defensively. At least she has the decency to blush. “Besides,” she continues after a small pause, “we don’t have to use them all immediately.”ORWaverly goes on an enthusiastic shopping spree and she and Nicole have some exploring to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you know I love writing Alpha Nicole - because she is so much softer than your usual Alpha - and I wanted to explore what would happen if Waverly asked her to be a bit rough, which is something not at all in her nature. I hope you will enjoy the end result. As always kudos and comments are treasured.
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> \- Dren
> 
> (please heed the tags)

Nicole takes in the collection of toys neatly laid out on the bed and her eyes widen.

“Didn’t you go just a little overboard with this?” Her first mistake was to leave Waverly to shop online unsupervised, but Nicole has to admit that she’s intrigued and – to be completely honest – more than a little aroused by Waverly’s enthusiasm.

“They had a Black Friday sale going on.” Waverly says, somewhat defensively. At least she has the decency to blush. “Besides,” she continues after a small pause, “we don’t have to use them all  _ immediately _ .” Waverly isn’t looking at her now, teeth worrying into her lower lip as she casts an abashed gaze to the floor. She’s pressing a hand to her throat – probably without even realizing it – and as always when she’s nervous, she scratches at the scar tissue covering her pulse point.

“Hey.” Nicole steps up to her mate, fingers gently closing around her chin to tilt her head up until Waverly’s eyes reluctantly meet hers.

“It’s ok.” She soothes gently, leaning forward to press a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “I promise.” Things between them are still new to the point of rawness sometimes, their mating something that they both had wanted, but that had crept on them unplanned, on a frantic night during which Waverly had gone from happiness, to grief, to hope again. And while Waverly is growing into the self-assured woman Nicole knows she can be, Champ’s shadow sometimes obscures the spaces left between them, like a passing cloud that threatens rain.

A rabbit heart still beats within the Omega’s chest – all it takes to set it running is a passing frown on Nicole’s part – but even as she pulls her mate safely against her chest, she knows that the smaller woman is truly but a lion in the making.

“So you aren’t mad?” Waverly mumbles the words into her neck, warm breath tickling the underside of Nicole’s jaw.

“Never.” Nicole puts all the force of her conviction behind the word, arms wrapped snugly around the dip of Waverly’s waist. “Just taken aback a little.”

In unison, they turn back towards the bed, and she reaches out, hesitating a fraction before her hand closes around the nearest thing.

A flogger, her mind helpfully supplies, its leather straps deceivingly soft. Nicole marvels at the weight and the way its handle fits the palm of her hand, almost as if the instrument  _ belonged _ there.

“I don’t think we’re quite ready for something like this.” She mutters, a fierce blush heating her cheeks. Her eyes rove over the rest of the objects and Nicole can’t help the images that form within her mind. Intangible like smoke at first, insidious like fog descending on the highway, but when she drops the flogger in favor of a velvet choker the lucid dreams gain clarity, and she sees Waverly on her knees, naked but for the band of cloth accenting her throat.

“Not ready at all.” She swallows hard around the words, and feels like her ears are on fire.

Waverly’s hand covers hers, squeezing lightly.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want.” She sounds dejected, but tries to hide her disappointment behind a tremulous smile. In truth they have discussed the idea for some time, Waverly dropping hints at first, and when Nicole didn’t catch on, telling her flat out she’d like her to be rough sometimes.

It shouldn’t be that hard a request to accommodate, as dominance is an Alpha’s second nature, but Nicole has always told herself she’d never dispose of her mate like an object, just because it’s what their society demands her to do.

Waverly’s lips ghost along her jaw, her thumb rubbing circles over the back of her hands, and suddenly her scent is everywhere. Cut grass and clovers It saturates the air and Nicole’s skin, and she purrs softly in response, heart racing like a mustang on the prairie at the thought her mate is deliberately scent-marking her.

And fuck if it doesn’t feel nice to be claimed as much as she claims. It  _ is _ nice – in an earth shattering sort of way- especially for someone who never felt like she belonged anywhere at all. But she and Waverly make a damn fine home together, and it has nothing to do with the small if cozy apartment she can afford on her paramedic’s wage, and everything to do with the woman curling into her side when she flops down on the couch, too tired to even think of making it to the bedroom.

“I do want to try.” She manages hoarsely when the images become too pressing to keep quiet, “just… give me a little time to…” she flails a bit, and it’s comical with her still holding the collar in her hand, “to adjust.”

_ I would try anything for you _ , she almost adds, but then she thinks it far too cheesy and that Waverly would laugh.

“Ok.” Waverly nods, and the brilliant smile she sends her way is bright enough to put the sun to shame, “how about we leave it for the time being? In the meantime you can think of a safeword.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if you did?” Nicole asks in confusion, “you’d be the one to use it, no?” All of this is uncharted territory for her. Sure, she’s learned more about dominance games that she cared to know, usually from fellow Alphas bragging around a beer after their shift, but one thing is theory - and that often drunkenly delivered - while practice is something altogether different. 

Here be dragons, part of her mind whispers, referring to the primal part of herself Nicole strives to keep locked behind barred doors. She is sure she holds the means to set the beast free, but the question that makes veins quake in fright within her wrists is - can she rein it back, once it’s unleashed? 

“You’d never hurt me.” It’s quite uncanny the ability Waverly has to read her mind so easily, although perhaps her current thoughts are left exposed by the rhythmic clenching of her jaws. Nicole isn’t upset by it, not really, but she wonders how much of an open book she is to her mate, when sometimes it’s hard for her to make heads or tails of Waverly. 

“I trust you Nicole.” Waverly persists, peppering small kisses along her jaw until she parts her teeth and lets out a slow breath. “I just want us both to feel safe if we decide to do this. The word isn’t just for me.” She rubs her cheek against Nicole’s, before guiding her hand to her mouth so that she can kiss her knuckles. “I want you to be able to stop too, if something bothers you.” 

“You studied up a lot, didn’t you?” Nicole makes sure a grin accompanies her statement, and to her relief Waverly smiles back, more than a bit mischievously.

“Maybe a little.” The Omega admits with a shuffling of feet. NIcole pokes her side playfully and Waverly sighs. “Ok, ok. More than a bit.” She concedes, swatting at her hand. 

“I’ll think about our safeword then.” Nicole pulls her in for another hug and buries her nose into her hair, “considering the effort you put in this so far, it’s only fair I do my part.”

Waverly throws her arms around Nicole’s neck with so much enthusiasm that she staggers back, legs bending slightly. The reaction warms her heart and at the same time makes it swells with protectiveness.

This version of Waverly - the one with the warmth of a thousand summer days trapped in her eyes that makes Nicole instantly melt - is a far cry from the shy, little girl with the ever downcast gaze she’d ran into half a year ago. 

It saddens Nicole that, until very recently, Waverly would have never dared speak up for what she wanted. Not just with her, but in general. Traces of ingrained behavior linger – loud and unexpected noises are enough to make the Omega flinch, and when they hear their neighbors argue through walls too thin to block all sound, Waverly folds in on herself, the stricken look contorting her features enough to drive Nicole’s mood south for days.

Drowning the fights out with music helps, and Nicole has lost count of the nights they’ve awkwardly slow danced in the middle of the living room. Rather, she lumbers along with Waverly guiding her steps, and in those moments her mate transcends the physical and - absorbed by the music - becomes a creature of the wilderness that Nicole is lucky enough to hold within her arms. 

Other times she draws Waverly a bath, sitting on the edge of the tub to work shampoo into the silken mass of her mate’s hair, but sometimes neither music nor baths help, and Nicole just has to wait it out, watching Waverly enter some sort of hibernation as they lay quiet on the bed, none of them sleeping. 

The span of mattress between them turns into an uncrossable chasm than, and Nicole endlessly worries the inside of her cheek - helpless. 

Useless. 

But always, whether it’s a few hours or a few days, Waverly turns towards her in the end, and when she cuddles close Nicole knows the inner storm is over. 

It’s a good thing that Champ’s already in prison, otherwise she would be. For his murder.

“It’s getting late,” Waverly pulls her attention back to the now, “let’s put these away and have dinner?” She regales Nicole with another smile, “I made lasagna.” It’s clear from the suddenly guarded look in her eyes that she may weigh Nicole’s reaction against the arbitrary list she makes of her perceived shortcomings.

“My favorite.” It really is, and Nicole hasn’t had a good, homemade lasagna since her mother passed away, “thank you, baby.”

It’s not a bad lasagna for a first attempt – Nicole thinks as the rich taste of the meat sauce coats her tongue – far from it in fact, but when Waverly starts to apologize about the corners being a bit burnt, she makes a show of chowing down slow, simply because watching her mate finally relax makes enduring the impatient growls of her stomach all the more worth it. And despite being stuffed to her ears after one portion, Nicole goes for a second helping, letting out a small, satisfied grunt when the last shreds of disbelief are wiped off Waverly’s face.

“You really liked it?” Waverly plucks at her fork.

“Loved it.” Nicole reaches out across the table and it’s her turn to clasp Waverly’s hand and steady her. “In fact… Would you mind if I brought part of the leftovers to work with me tomorrow?”

Waverly stands up without replying and quickly walks around the table, stopping next to her chair to plant a swift kiss on her lips.

Nicole’s chest fills with warmth and, as she pulls Waverly on her lap, she thinks no dinner has ever compared to this one.

They slip back into their normalcy for a few days after that night, the toys packed away under the bed, but never really out of Nicole’s mind. She finds herself thinking about safewords – she goes as far as to make a list of possible ones on her phone – and whenever she has a moment to herself she half-whispers them, pondering them over.

But none feels quite right rolling off her tongue, except for one that blazes through her mind while she’s half dozing in the ambulance’s passenger seat after a particularly dreadful shift.

She sits on it for a few more days - a few more shifts, plenty more death - then, on her first night off she gathers all of her courage, knowing full well that speaking up is gonna spark a chain reaction of which she cannot see the end result just yet. 

It’s her turn to make dinner - for one thing she’s off, and for another it’s Waverly’s first week at a brand new job and Nicole has made a point to do as much as she can around the house  - and she’s stirring stew in the pot while Waverly hovers nearby, sniffing at the food whenever she think Nicole isn’t looking. 

“I think I found our safeword.” She declares as she spoons a plateful out, handing it over. She has to wave the food under Waverly’s nose plus repeat the words three times to get her mate to stop staring. 

“And...uh…” Waverly takes the plate gingerly, and clears her throat, cheeks reddened by embarrassment rather than the heat radiating off the stove. “What is it?” 

“ _ Tacos _ !” Nicole winks cheekily and Waverly’s following groan is loud enough to shake the apartment’s walls. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Waverly's new collection of toys is starting to slip from Nicole's mind, she comes home to a surprise that sets her blood aflame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the smutty part. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

In hindsight Nicole should have known that Waverly would get back at her for her choice of safeword. 

Payback comes of course when least expected - on an unassuming afternoon that is the exact photocopy of many past autumn days and some to come. 

Nicole staggers home from work with bone-wearing fatigue dripping off her limbs everytime she moves, and the lengthening shadow she casts on the pavement is heavy like a carcass she drags forward with each step.

There’s barely enough thought process left rattling in her skull for her to stop and pick up groceries for dinner, her plan being a power nap before she sets to cooking. Waverly won’t be back till sundown and - while it would be nice to curl up in her lap - part of Nicole thirsts for a bit of solitude and a silence only broken by the heating system turning on.

Sirens wail in the distance and she shudders, flashes of her workday superimposed on her surroundings until she resolutely blinks them away. She quickens her step - as if moving at a faster pace could ever help outrun her gruesome memories - and by the time she climbs the stairs to their apartment she is entirely resigned to a sleep that will be restless. 

She fumbles with the keys, her hand shaky, and finally shoulders the door open, hoisting the grocery bags inside while toeing off her shoes in a balancing act that is as fine as it is graceless. 

Her eyes find Waverly waiting for her, and the bags fall to the floor with a thud, her body switched on and suddenly electric. 

Every last one of her hairs tries to stand on edge and Nicole’s skin tingles as she is struck dumb by a sight more incandescent than any sort of God-thrown lightning. 

The door rebounds from the wall and closes at her heels with a bang loud enough to bring her to her senses. Nicole plummets back into reality with the scorching trajectory of a meteor bound for earth, and if not for a body that is so used to shocking views it switches to automatic to keep her upright, she’d spill on the hardwood among cans of tomato sauce and fistfuls of fresh parsley. 

No more blistering vista exists than that of Waverly on her knees, and for once Nicole is glad to let her retinas go up in smoke with the afterimage. 

Waverly does more than kneel hower, and when Nicole’s mind is again able to process the images she sees, she lets loose a sound that sits halfway between groan and needy whimper. The Omega is naked save for the slim velvet band around her throat that Nicole remembers holding in her hand. Her lithe body is on full display, small, round breast pert and flecked with goosebumps and, despite the position, her thighs seem to go on forever. Nicole’s eyes follow the enticing lines to the flare of Waverly’s hipbones, and then precipitously fall between the Omega’s legs, but where she expects to be met by the brownish curls concealing Waverly’s sex, Nicole finds her mate’s own hand clutching something. 

And laboring away.

“You were taking  _ so long _ to come home,” Waverly says between one pant and the next, “I just couldn’t wait.” 

There is a glint in her eyes that Nicole has never seen before, playful yet smoldering as if glowing embers were nested in the deepest recesses of her irises. A hunger that illuminates her whole, at once enticing and terrifying in the way it threatens to make a meal out of Nicole, and yet her own instincts wake beneath her mate’s burning gaze, a yawning hole that demands to be filled splitting her apart. 

She witnesses Waverly move past expected confines of black and white, the line between them merged until an unknown color outside the spectrum of what’s proper steals her sight with a kind of light her eyes can’t filter. The Omega has crafted a set of rules that are entirely her own, and Nicole subjects herself to them in a way that’s beyond willing. 

_ I would try anything for you.  _

The words return, but rather than speaking them Nicole affirms them with her actions. 

“And you thought it would be a good idea to take  _ my  _ strap-on without permission?” She asks chagrined, having recognized this particular toy as one not pertaining to her mate’s shopping spree. 

And taking it is something Waverly is doing quite literally, only increasing the tempo of her thrusts when Nicole glares her way. 

“What am I to do with you?” Nicole works an unfamiliar edge into her words, and the result is harsh as if she’d been chewing diamonds for breakfast. 

“Fuck me?” Waverly opens her eyes wide, her face a warzone torn between innocence and depravity. 

“I only fuck good girls.” Nicole retorts, going for the jugular. She waits her Omega’s reaction with bated breath, heart quickening under ribs that flutter paper-thin at the thought she may have gone too far. 

But when Waverly moans, clear droplets of arousal sneaking past the toy buried within her to patter to the floor, Nicole knows to be on the right track. 

“I can be so good for you though…” Waverly trails off, biting her lower lip as if to keep the rest of her words in, and Nicole’s curiosity is piqued. 

“Out with it.” She spits, walking close enough to circle and forcing Waverly to crane her neck as she tries to follow each and every footstep. 

She watches Waverly’s throat flex and close around a struggling swallow. 

“I can be so good for you…  _ daddy _ .”

Nicole’s feet screech to a stop across the hardwood, the borrowed confidence she tried to fill herself with flying off her shoulders like a bird disturbed into leaving its nest. She reaches down, her hand reassuring around the curve of Waverly’s nape when the Omega whines her concern. 

The word is sharply edged and unfamiliar, stiff like a new suit just taken off the peg, but when she tries it on letting it drape around her back, Nicole finds it tailor-made for her. She can be this godling Waverly so clearly craves, double-faced like Janus and perhaps in time equally omniscient. 

“Show me then, kitten.” Her voice is gravel tumbling down a slope and she slips two fingers beneath the velvet collar bracketing the Omega’s throat, tugging in reinforcement. “Come around that cock for me.” She grates, bending down enough to hiss the command against the shell of Waverly’s ear before she bites it, “and you best make sure that you come hard, since it’s the last of it you’ll be doing for a while.”

Waverly’s hips snap forward and she impales herself onto the strap-on with renewed will, eyes rolling back to meet Nicole’s. Her pupils are blown out to stormy depths Nicole can’t navigate without capsizing, and she has to tear her gaze away before her lungs fill up with lust and end up drowning her. 

Nicole wants for all the world to take Waverly off knees that must be stiff despite the pillow cradling them, work the strap-on out of her and substitute it with her mouth. She wants to drink her mate’s arousal up until she has to hold her breath, and then beyond, her lungs burning at the edges like lengths of parchment thrown into the fire. 

But Waverly wants her to be hard and Nicole thinks she understands, although her mind will not allow her the courtesy of further though. 

Her own body reacts, grossly incandescent, and the mess gathering between her legs heats her skin up until Nicole fears she’ll find it black and burned once she disrobes.

She turns her back and makes a show of her disinterest, but her ears are trained to every breathless moan, every desperate mewl falling from her mate’s parted lips. She takes off her clothes, piling them out of the way then reaches into her drawer, fingers closing around the cool, smooth leather of a harness. 

Nicole pads back towards her mate her legs slightly bent, posture hunkered down to that of a predator scenting their kill. The harness dangles freely from her grasp, its buckles and studs clicking in tantalizing music. Waverly hears and whimpers, her hand twisting the strap-on as she works herself to her release. Nicole lets the leather straps trail freely across Waverly’s back with the implicit promise of things to come and at the caress of harness against skin her mate comes undone, her hips jerking wildly as she clenches around the toy, the scent of her release so overpowering Nicole’s own cunt throbs around precisely nothing. 

She cards her free hand through the tumbling mass of Waverly’s hair which is rendered darker by her sweat, and her fingernails scratch lightly at the Omega’s scalp, an approving purr resounding deep within her. 

“That’s it, little one.” She drops down onto her haunches, fingers playing along the curve Waverly’s neck to follow the contours of her shoulder blades, “so good for daddy.”

The word still feels foreign, but Nicole softens it as it rolls around her mouth. She moulds it until its liquefied and then recast into something that she likes the sound of. 

“You did so well.” The praise is warm and earnest, and when she cups Waverly’s cheek her lover pushes into her touch, lips grazing across the palm of her hand. 

“Do you think you can work that out?” Nicole drops her hand between Waverly’s legs and taps the free end of the toy with one finger, “while I put this on?” 

“Anything for you daddy,” Waverly gives an experimental tug to the toy, whimpering as it starts to slide out of her, “I’ll be so good I swear.” Her eyes follow every expert movement of Nicole’s fingers and when the harness is fastened and secure around her hips, the Omega whines her expectations.

“Oh this is not for you, kitten.” Nicole quashes Waverly’s enthusiasm with as ruthless a riposte as she can manage, “remember what I promised you before?”  

Waverly’s face falls and Nicole eases the sting of her words by leaning down to kiss her. She nips her lips until access is granted, then tangles her tongue with her mate’s until Waverly is grasping at her forearms to keep upright. 

“Hand it over.” She says sternly as she breaks away. Obediently Waverly complies. One end of the toy is slick with Waverly’s cum, and Nicole’s mouth waters at the thought of licking it clean. 

It takes all of her self-control to stick to the plan she thought up between taking off her shirt and pulling her pants down.

Still, as she slots the cock to its harness, starting to push one end within her own slicked folds her nostrils flare. Waverly’s scent is everywhere, and it soaks into her skin like gentle spring rain. 

She works the blunt end of the toy across her folds to wet it, and it doesn’t take long to have it dripping with her own arousal. Waverly watches her entranced, breasts heaving slightly, but when she leans forward, her hands rising to touch, Nicole shakes her head. 

“Stay still.” She orders, “and  _ watch _ . If you’d behaved you could have done this for daddy, but you had to go and be a brat.” The theatrical, regretful sigh she gives is all for show, but Waverly bares her neck with the tiniest whimper. 

When Nicole pushes the toy inside her entrance burns, resisting her before stretching open to welcome its wide head. Nicole hisses, hips canting forward in a lazy roll and her abs contract, muscles fluttering while her sex settles around the toy.

Once she is done, she helps Waverly up and, when the Omega’s legs don’t hold her weight, Nicole lifts her effortlessly and carries her to bed. 

She sits her down onto the mattress’ edge, then drops her gaze significantly. The strap-on is still wet with Waverly’s release and Nicole tightens around it almost painfully when she recalls the eight inches of it buried deep within the Omega. 

“You’ve made such a mess.” She smirks around the words and Waverly’s cheeks flush bright red. 

“Should I clean it for you, daddy?” 

“Would you look at that.” Nicole rumbles amicably. “So well mannered when you want something.” She pauses, then tugs a handful of Waverly’s hair gently to get her attention. 

“Remember the safeword?” She can be all angles and cutting edges, but for both their sakes she needs the rules to be established first. 

“Yes.” Waverly drops her act, recognizing that Nicole needs her reassurance. “Tacos.” She repeats it without prompting. 

Predictably, she grimaces. 

“Good girl.” Nicole grins, but the smirk withers on her lips and she gasps, the sight of Waverly swiftly taking in the head robbing her of breath. 

Waverly’s tongue flicks out, lapping and swirling around the toy’s shaft as if Nicole could feel each passing touch. She works her way down to the base, placing a kiss against Nicole’s lower belly before she drags her mouth back up, letting it hang wide and leaning forth to take more in. 

She arches her neck, head bobbing up and down, and Nicole anchors herself to her, hands grasping at the back of Waverly’s neck lest she is swept off her feet by a sight so arousing it lingers even when her eyes drop shut. 

The head of the cock hits the back of Waverly’s throat, and Nicole grunts as the other end grinds into her front wall from the exerted pressure. Her fingers tighten and, when Waverly moans around the shaft, blinding light blossom behind her eyelids. 

Her mate’s hands suddenly grab at her ass, preventing Nicole from pulling away, and all control is ripped from her as Waverly uses the movements of her mouth to force her towards climax. She comes with a roar, her heart beating so hard it splinters against her ribs like a ship caught in an hurricane. 

She comes and, when she can see again, lust-darkened eyes meeting Waverly’s, she is so very proud that her mate, her  _ girl _ could turn the game on her so easily. 

Waverly pulls back, the strap-on falling from her mouth with an obscene pop, her fingers - which have dug red crescents into Nicole’s cheeks - soothing the welts with circling motions.

“Did I do well?” 

“You did  _ perfect _ , kitten.”

Waverly preens under the praise, her soft purr turning to a squeak of surprise when Nicole drops to her knees in front of her. 

“So very well.” Nicole scatters more praise against Waverly’s thighs, and follows it with kisses. Muscles quiver under taut skin, Waverly’s hands gathering her hair into her fist to try and pull her forward. Nicole growls her resistance, baring her teeth to mark the tender flesh of her mate’s inner thighs before she relents, letting Waverly guide her through the path of least resistance. 

She stops short however, blowing cool air against Waverly’s slicked folds, and when her mate mutters in protest, she simply fits her hands under her thighs, pulling her legs over toned shoulders. 

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you, little one.” Nicole feathers kisses all over the Omega’s quivering belly, “promise.” 

“ _ Please _ …” Waverly’s ankles lock behind her back, and Nicole nods against her leg, her lungs full of her mate’s essence. 

She opens her mouth and a whimper escapes, her mind finally succumbing to her urges. Nicole gives way gladly and abruptly falls to the apex of Waverly’s sex. A stone, corroded off the face of a cliff by the passing of time and plummeting to sea.

Her tongue unfurls in worship, yet she at once praises and devours what is hers, kneeling at the feet of the goddess she has chosen for herself. 

Waverly’s taste burns her tongue, sharp as seawater, but the more she gushes under the onslaught of her tongue, the more the Alpha wants. 

She pushes the flat of her tongue against the pulsing bundle of Waverly’s clit, and she feels for all intents and purposes as if she’s swallowing her heartbeat. Above her, Waverly sways like a sapling caught by autumn breeze, her moans frantically filling the little space that’s left between them. 

Nicole’s tongue works its way down to her dripping entrance, and she thrusts it in as far as she can, laving Waverly’s walls with all of her attention. The Omega rewards her with thin waves of arousal, that grow thicker the closer she gets to a second orgasm. Her hips jerk forward, her cunt rubbing into Nicole’s chin as she seeks friction and the Alpha pushes her face more firmly between her mate’s legs, giving her free reign. 

She wears Waverly’s slick upon her cheekbones like a blessing, tongue curling into her mate’s front wall to tease the orgasm out of her. She can taste its coming like a wave against her teeth, Waverly’s scent growing sweeter as her pheromones fill the room. 

“Come for me.” Nicole coos gently, during a rare pause, “come for daddy.”

Waverly’s release is a flood that drips down Nicole’s chin, no matter how fast she gulps it down. Her moans build into a howl that oozes pleasure, and her body shakes so wildly that Nicole has to wrap her arms around her waist to prevent her from tumbling off the bed. 

She raises her gaze and Waverly stares down with mouth agape and eyes blown as wide as they can go. 

Her moans slowly die down, but she keeps shaking and rivulets of sweat dampen her cheeks in a parody of tears. 

“Baby?” Slowly, reluctantly Nicole moves her mouth away. 

“I..I think…” Waverly shakes so hard her teeth are chattering, and Nicole is gripped by the fear she has hurt her somehow. Apologies form upon her tongue but, before they make it past her lips, Waverly continues.

“I think I am going into heat, Nicole.” Eagerness fills Waverly’s eyes, but Nicole can see the shards of fear glinting beneath. It would be the first time since they are together. 

She softens herself instantly, hands rubbing up and down Waverly’s thighs.

“Whatever you need, I’ll do Waves.”

Waverly drops her gaze demurely, and Nicole uses the excuse to pick herself off her knees as a means to give her space. 

Finally, as she sits quietly next to her, Waverly looks her way again. 

“Do you think we could use a different one?” She shoots a meaningful look to the strap-on standing proudly between Nicole’s legs and blushes. “I mean.” She goes on quickly, clearly afraid Nicole will interrupt, “I bought a bigger one?” 

She frames her statement with a question, and Nicole closes distance, resting their foreheads together. 

“I would try anything for you.” 

This time, she’s not afraid to say the words out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories and exclusive content](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
